<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven by RaineAdrasteia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102606">Seven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineAdrasteia/pseuds/RaineAdrasteia'>RaineAdrasteia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Mild Drama, Romance, Surprise Kissing, Time Skips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineAdrasteia/pseuds/RaineAdrasteia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They always said seven was a lucky number. Being a living, breathing bad luck charm, Qrow supposed even the old saying would never apply to him. Having to strive outside her family name, Winter never believed in things such as luck. That was until it took seven kisses for the huntsman and the specialist to realize how wrong they were.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Accidental Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by an old fic I read nearly 8 years ago. Also because Qrow and Winter deserve some fluff with hints of angst and drama for a bit of fun. </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter couldn't sleep.</p><p>Her sister, along with her team and friends, had arrived in Atlas that evening from Argus. The anguish she'd kept for the past year broke away at the sight of her walking through the academy's halls. Her stoic pretense nearly shattered in relief if not for the cuffs she noticed around her wrists, recovering promptly and letting a threat slip her lips towards the soldiers to let them go if they wanted to avoid consequences.</p><p>Weiss' disappearance from the Schnee manor made the habit of consuming her thoughts when she wasn't hard at work. After what happened at Beacon, against her better judgment, she assumed she'd be safer in their kingdom. Unfortunately, that also meant that she wouldn't have the luxury of visiting her under their father's watchful eye. She couldn't blame her for leaving; she'd done the same years ago.</p><p>The lengths she took to search for her were futile, what with General Ironwood closing the borders and her being called back from Mistral. Without much of a choice, she could only pray to the Gods she was safe, wherever she might have been. To say she was shocked to hear about the team's adventure across Anima was an understatement, but to learn about her nearly dying at the hands of the Fall maiden had her blood boiling in rage.</p><p>Which was inevitably replaced by guilt.</p><p>The sheets rustled beneath her figure as she tossed and turned, waiting for exhaustion to set. It would be difficult to attend her duties if she was tired but her mind refused to be silenced. With much frustration, she threw off the covers and stood up, glancing at the window to find the moon at its peak. There was no point in forcing a slumber that wouldn't come. Perhaps she could attempt to relax elsewhere until then.</p><p>Winter reached for her coat, putting it on before smoothening her nightwear. She ran her fingers through her white tresses, deciding not to set it in its routinely neat bun, before slipping out the door. The flats adorning her feet padded faintly against the tiled floor, a distinct contrast to the heeled boots she normally had on. Stillness enveloped the academy just as she expected; everyone had retired for the night.</p><p>A door stood near the end of the hall, opening it gently to reveal the officer's lounge. The sound of flames crackling caught her attention, finding the fireplace surprisingly lit. She noticed the shadow resting on the carpet. The light cast a soft glow as she drew closer, gasping inaudibly upon recognizing a pair of familiar red eyes.</p><p>"Qrow?"</p><p>The man in question looked over his shoulder, unfazed by her entrance. "Hey there, Ice Queen."</p><p>She scowled at the old nickname. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your room?"</p><p>"I could ask you the same thing." He smirked, nodding in her direction. "Looking at how dressed down you are, shouldn't you?"</p><p>Her arms itched to rest at her back. She folded them unamused, leaning her hip against the couch. "Must you be so childish?"</p><p>"Only around you."</p><p>She gave him a peeved look. "And why is that exactly?"</p><p>He shrugged, refusing to answer before turning away and settling his gaze forth. Winter wondered if it was too late to retreat to her room, saving her the trouble he always seemed to impose. Before she could move, he spoke. "Are you just going to stand there contemplating or actually take a seat and enjoy the fire?"</p><p>"That depends." Her brows furrowed before walking towards him, stopping short as she grew suspicious. "Is there something you're planning?"</p><p>His chuckle nearly made her lips veer into a moue. "Do you really hate me that much to think I'd start something at this hour?" Her frown deepened as he patted the space next to him. "Come on. I won't bite."</p><p>She stared at the spot, switching her gaze to him carefully. Their arguments alone could wake the entire compound, more so a spar that would trash the entire lounge. Noticing he'd left his weapon just as she did, she let out a huff and meandered to the rug, folding her legs as she took a seat beside him. She hoped she wouldn't come to rue accepting his invitation later on.</p><p>"See? That wasn't too hard," he remarked, mirth lacing his tone. "Though I'm more surprised that the Ice Queen wanted to laze around somewhere that wasn't a freezing point. You sure you're not melting yet?"</p><p>She shot him a cold glare, pulling her legs to her chest. "Contrary to popular belief, I do like getting warm every once in a while."</p><p>"That's a shocking revelation."</p><p>Her expression deadpanned. "Don't you ever have anything nice to say?"</p><p>His smirk grew wider. "Not at the moment. No."</p><p>She rolled her eyes at his antics, not bothering to retaliate on the matter. The air grew quiet, with the exception of the flames sizzling before them. A sigh left her as she focused on the heat against her skin. "You still haven't answered my question."</p><p>"Can't I enjoy the fire?" He gestured towards the blaze.</p><p>"You can but I'm doubtful you're the type to do so."</p><p>He scoffed. "Now who's the one not saying anything nice?"</p><p>It was her turn to smirk. "You're deserving of it."</p><p>He clutched his chest, feigning hurt by her words. "That stung, Ice Queen. Right here."</p><p>She bit her lip, hoping to keep down the amusement threatening to show. "How overly dramatic of you." Regaling as it was to bicker as they used two, she wouldn't admit that she was fond of their old habits. Neither would she confess how she missed their dynamic over the two years that she hadn't seen him. After all, they were simply two people who never got along. That much everyone already knew.</p><p>"I guess I can be." He laughed under his breath. "Now you tell me. Why are you here?"</p><p>She let her gaze fall on him for a second, pulling away just as fast when she unsuspectingly met his. "I could not sleep."</p><p>His head tipped to one side questioningly. "Something on your mind?"</p><p>"It's nothing. I'll be fine."</p><p>He persisted casually, not buying her answer. "Does it have something to do with Jimmy?"</p><p>"General," she reminded blankly. "And no, it has nothing to do with him."</p><p>Qrow hummed, fiddling with the black band on his wrist. "Then I can presume it has something to do with Weiss."</p><p>Winter winced, shoulders raised and head tilting down. "I don't see a reason to disclose my personal matters with you."</p><p>"You don't have to if you don't want to," he proposed reassuringly. "But I think you do."</p><p>"Are you assuming to know me?"</p><p>He shrugged once more, eyes advertent as he appeared nonchalant. "Take it however you want."</p><p>Her fingers fidgeted, thankful her legs hid them from sight. She exhaled slowly, easing her posture and lifting her eyes to look wistfully at the mantel. "I feel as though I've neglected her."</p><p>His brow rose. "What?"</p><p>"Weiss," she clarified. "She told me what transpired when she left Atlas and everything after in Anima. I can't help but feel responsible for it."</p><p>His confusion was palpable. "I don't know what you're going on about but I'm pretty sure that's not true. You weren't there. You weren't responsible for anything that happened."</p><p>"That's precisely the problem," she glowered, clenching her hands. "I wasn't there."</p><p>She noticed his eyes softening, gradually understanding what she meant. He cast her a sideways glance before rubbing the back of his neck. "You know that wasn't your fault."</p><p>"I'm hardly convinced," she muttered bitterly. "If I had stayed behind in Mistral, I could have prevented her from getting hurt the way she did."</p><p>"No one saw it coming," he grimaced at the memory. "She was against a strong fighter back then. She held her own for a good while until her aura broke. That was when Cinder decided not to play fair."</p><p>Her jaw clenched as her shoulders slumped a fraction. "I'd warned her before that I wouldn't always be around to save her. She needed to get better if she ever wanted to leave. I just didn't think something life-threatening could happen to her so soon."</p><p>He shook his head. "I don't think any of us could have stopped it." His fingers tinkered with the cross around his neck. "If I've learned anything over the years, it's that you can't control everything that happens no matter how much you want to."</p><p>She felt her nails dig into her palm. "Perhaps. But to an extent, I've let her down." Her expression remained aloof but she could feel the subtle downturn of her brows and the corner of her lips drooping.</p><p>"Are you kidding?" He retorted in disbelief. She was astonished at his sudden outburst, his face clearly dubious. "Weiss adores you."</p><p>Her expression shifted inquisitively. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"I've been traveling with your sister for what, a year now? Do you have any idea how much she talks about you? How she believes in you and how she practically wants to be just like you? Every time she trains, she always mentions the things you taught her: keeping herself in proper form, concentrating hard with her glyphs."</p><p>"I don't think I follow," she remarked warily.</p><p>He trained his gaze back to the flames. "Deep down, she knows that she'll have to fend for herself at the end of the day. But you set the example for her, and she's been honing herself ever since. And let me tell you, good role models are hard to come by."</p><p>Winter didn't know what to make of what Qrow was telling her. On one hand, she wanted to believe him. On the other, she didn't know how to, whether it was because they sounded farfetched or because they came from him. Still, she had to give him credit. It was a first to hear him speak to her with such profoundness in his tone. It almost made her smile.</p><p>"I would think her team and her friends took a great part in that," she commended, looking to him briefly. "Maybe even you."</p><p>He paused before chuckling lowly. "As flattering as that was, I didn't do much. Her team might have helped but they didn't spark her fire. You did, and you're one of the reasons she continues to press on; why she's on the path to becoming a great huntress."</p><p>She hummed appreciatively, her tense hold easing away. Hearing how Weiss spoke of her was endearing to the point that she was almost elated. At the back of her mind, she wished more than anything to turn back time and spare her the trauma she'd gone through. But it was in the past now and all that mattered was that she was with her again. Alive, safe, and stronger than ever before.</p><p>"I see," she pondered to herself. "I do hope she'd surpass even myself at being a huntress. She's grown quite a bit."</p><p>He nodded agreeably. "You'd be surprised at what she can do now. Definitely a big improvement since their fight in the Vytal Festival."</p><p>Pride swelled in her, mouth twitching upwards for a second. "Perhaps a training session would help attest that. I'd like to see it for myself." Her eyes focused on the floor, voice diminishing, unlike her usual stern tonality. "I suppose I should thank you for looking out for her when I could not.</p><p>"I think they can all look after themselves now," he mused, looking down in recollection before facing her. "But I don't mind taking one of your rare 'thank you's'."</p><p>She sneered jovially. Maybe she'd given her gratitude a little too soon. "Or maybe not."</p><p>"No take-backs, Ice Queen," he sounded playful despite his frown.</p><p>She held in the urge to sulk. "Could you be any more immature?"</p><p>"You're the one who offered it in the first place."</p><p>"Fine," she huffed, drumming a finger on the back of her hand. "Thank you for keeping an eye on my sister," she trailed, avoiding the pleased expression etched on his face. "And thank you... for the talk.</p><p>He stayed quiet for a moment before letting out a satisfied smirk, one that was uncharacteristically genuine. "You're welcome."</p><p>"And after everything you've all been through," she chewed on her lip, fighting the flush creeping on her cheeks. "I suppose I should tell you that I am also glad you're alive," she practically mumbled but he'd heard well enough.</p><p>He went blank at that, blinking dumbfoundedly. "Never thought I'd hear Winter Schnee say she's actually happy I haven't died. This must be a dream," he joked, earning him a hit on his shoulder.</p><p>"Do not make me regret saying so," she reprimanded lightly.</p><p>He chuckled before clearing his throat sheepishly. "Did you mean it?"</p><p>Her breathing stalled, ears flaring in embarrassment. She hoped the lack of light hid it well. "I did."</p><p>"Isn't that a first," he said honestly, choosing to keep his astonishment to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. "I have to admit, I'm pretty relieved to see you too. Not dead or anything, I mean."</p><p>"Do not mistake me," she immediately rebutted to hide her growing discomposure. "I would still gladly remove your tongue if you have nothing amiable to say."</p><p>"I expect nothing less," he admitted skittishly. "But do you think you stand a chance against me now? If I remember correctly, you lost the last time. Both in the courtyard and in Ozpin's office."</p><p>Her gaze narrowed as she shook her head contemptuously. "That was a draw at best since we hadn't the opportunity to conclude it. And I don't think my dismissal from that meeting was indicative of anything," she snapped back, lower lip jotting into a pout.</p><p>His eyes gaped at her atypical behavior before glinting with anticipation. "Then I guess we have ourselves a rematch."</p><p>A thrilling surge rushed through her veins, barely contained as a smug smile escaped her. "That we do."</p><p>He let his gaze linger on her, staring intently in the dim light, before letting a real smile grace his lips. The sight of it was rare; nothing like the smirks he'd given her one too many times before. His features softening only added to the sincerity lacing it in a manner she couldn't entirely comprehend. She felt her breath hitch in her throat.</p><p>"I look forward to it."</p><p>The air between them stilled, save for the hissing flames that left embers as it dwindled. The room's luminosity began to wane, an incandescent glow enduring that made the ambiance feel almost intimate. Winter thought her vision began to fail her, finding the bright red orbs meeting her own blue ones quite breathtaking. Something about them was putting her mind in a daze and settling a comforting warmth in her chest. If she'd been thinking straight, she would have laughed at herself at the absurd idea. Unfortunately, she wasn't.</p><p>Her body seemed to react despite her conscience's chastising. It might have been the easeful atmosphere or the way his eyes were locked on hers with the softest aura. It might even have been their previous conversation and how vulnerable she felt because of it. But a few seconds was all it took for her reservations to break and make what was probably the most irrational decision of her life.</p><p>She leaned in closer, keeping her eyes on his with a shaky breath. He remained unmoving and for a brief moment, she saw his gaze flicker a little lower down her face. Her fleeting sigh was all she heard before her head dipped beneath his chin and rose slowly, letting her lips meet his.</p><p>Winter could hear her mind admonishing her the moment she felt the flesh of his mouth pressing gently against her own. She instantly knew the fault in her actions and told herself to retreat. But when he kissed her back, everything blurred, and anything that said otherwise faded away. His lips were soft and warm despite being chapped from the cold climate, and she relished in the sensation coiling in her stomach and the fluttering in her heart as though time stood still.</p><p>And when the moment passed, reality sunk in. Her nerves ran cold as the blood drained from her face, realizing what she'd done.</p><p>"<em>Dust</em>," she cursed in a whisper, freezing in place once she'd wavered. A lump stuck in her throat, forcing it down as she pulled away completely, avoiding his eyes. Her face burned and she hid behind her white locks to conceal the pink tinge on her pale skin. The fire had died low enough to give the faintest light, enough for her to see the mild fluster dusting his cheeks.</p><p>"I... I apologize. I-," she stammered, the back of her hand hovering over her mouth. "I don't..." She bit down on her lip to silence her rambling, diverting her attention to steadying her ragged breathing. Qrow sat motionless, gaze adverting to his hands as he mimicked her silence. Without another thought, she stood from her seat and turned for the door, wanting nothing more than to escape further humiliation.</p><p>Before she could reach for the knob, he called out. "Winter."</p><p>Her hand stiffened as she heard him rise to his feet, steps scuffing against the floor as he drew nearer. She held her breath, face reflexively reverting back to indifference as he approached. She mentally prepared herself for his teasing and any taunts he would throw her way before meeting his eyes rigidly. "Yes?"</p><p>His expression was indiscernible, watching her intently as though he was trying to understand something. His chest heaved, gaze faltering as he pursed his lips into a fine line. "Nothing. Go get some rest." He tore his eyes away and opened the door, heading out into the hall and back to his room. "Good night."</p><p>She watched his figure disappear as he bounded the corner before closing the door behind her and exhaling deeply. The recent events would haunt her for a while that despite the fatigue, she doubted she'd get so much as a wink of sleep tonight. She could only hope she wouldn't seem too out of it tomorrow.</p><p>Entering the solace of her room, something unusual dawned on her. She'd been so tense during his departure that she almost missed the way he called her by her name.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And done!</p><p>It's a little different from what I'm used to but I hope it still turned out alright. Planning to finish the next chapter within the next week or two, maybe earlier since I'll likely start on it within the next few days.</p><p>Also, make sure to catch the next update for The Seasons Elite. I'll be updating it again real soon.</p><p>Anyway, let me know your thoughts on this so far. I'd love to hear them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Interrupting Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was planning to update before the finale came out (in case Winter or Qrow died or anything but thank God that wasn't the case) but I got stuck with some work. Definitely making one of the chapters for this compliant to what happened in that episode. Also, my apologies for the rush. I really needed to get this out before the weekend cause I'll be in for hell.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A search and destroy in the southeast, huh?" Winter muttered to herself, her soft tone hinting with pride.</p><p>After the teams were bestowed their licenses in Amity Colosseum, she and the General left to continue with the launch proceedings. With everything running more smoothly after her father's unwelcomed visit, it wasn't long before she found herself in the huntsman briefing room during her free period. Her fingers were quick to swipe across the terminal screen, browsing over the list of missions recently accepted. It amused her knowing it hadn't been a full hour since their granting and yet, the new huntsmen and huntresses were already bursting with eagerness to take on their first official assignment.</p><p>The sight of her sister's name on the board made her heart swell. Weiss was no longer the little girl who used to follow her around and hid behind her back when faced with an adversary. Her strive and courage overflowed in comparison to the naive student she'd seen in Beacon two years before, who had yet to progress with a single summon.</p><p>It was reassuring. The worries she had before her arrival dissipated upon seeing that she was more than capable of holding her own, protecting others in the process. Though she knew well that honing one's skill was a never-ending process, Winter believed that at this point, her sister was very much qualified for the title of <em>Huntress</em>.</p><p>She couldn't be prouder to witness what she'd become. Despite not having the chance to talk since she left the arena, other than a condensed congratulations, she hoped Weiss was just as thrilled for what the future had to offer her. With contentment lingering in her mind, she doubted that anything could ruin her mood.</p><p>"Hello, Ice Queen."</p><p>But the Gods loved to prove her wrong.</p><p>She stiffened, inhaling as quietly as she could to conceal her sudden unease. Her gaze remained on the board, ears perked as they listened to his footsteps. The finger she had on the screen retreated into her fist, hiding its rigidity. Her heart thrummed in her chest in anticipation. It wasn't until he entered her periphery that she found her voice.</p><p>"Qrow," she responded, urging a nonchalant demeanor.</p><p>Over the last few days, Winter took various careful measures to avoid him on all personal terms. She knew it was impossible to keep her distance completely, which was why her efforts in keeping a professional persona doubled when in the same room. Her stoic pretense was unwavering regardless of the numerous times they crossed paths in the academy halls, to the extent of preoccupying herself by any means to slight his presence.</p><p>Not once did she mind him walking past her without so much as a glance. But she'd be lying to herself that she wasn't the least bit irked.</p><p>"Didn't expect to see you here." He approached the terminal two screens away from her, eyes trained on the mission board. "I thought James had you busy with overseeing the embargo."</p><p>"I had a bit of time on my hands," she admitted, keeping her focus on the text.</p><p>He nodded contemplatingly. "By time, did you mean more work or something of your own leisure?"</p><p>She let out a small frown. "A bit of both."</p><p>"Expected as much," he scoffed.</p><p>Her lip twitched in annoyance. "What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>He shrugged casually. "Nothing. Just looked like you've been drowning yourself in your duties at every opportunity, even with your sister around." His tone was dripping with suspicion and she felt her breath hitch. "Any particular reason why?"</p><p>"No," she answered a little too quickly before clearing her throat. "No. There's much to be done and I simply have numerous responsibilities as of late."</p><p>She noticed the way his head turned in her direction and prayed he couldn't see past the indifferent expression on her face. Her nerves were coaxing an inconvenient flutter to spur in her core, nails digging into her gloved palm restlessly. It wasn't the first time. She'd felt it on several occasions; particularly when he was close. She blamed it on the embarrassment behind her slip-up from <em>that</em> night.</p><p>"I see," he mused, utterly unconvinced but unbothered to ask any further.</p><p>Her eyes narrowed in confusion, still refusing to look in his direction. "Why are you here?"</p><p>He snorted. "My nieces, of course," he gestured to the screen once he found their names. They were paired for the same 'search and destroy' mission down in the east alleys of Mantle. "And it looks like they took on one hell of a grueling mission for their first."</p><p>"You don't sound surprised," she commented airily.</p><p>A minute smile crept on his lips. "I'm not. I expected as much."</p><p>"And you're not worried?"</p><p>He shook his head, tapping on the tab and opening the mission file. "Hardly. I would have been if they were any younger, but they're pretty grown up now. I know they can take care of themselves, especially when they've got each other's backs." He stole a glance at her before continuing. "They're sisters, after all."</p><p>She paused at that, posture relaxing briefly before gazing upon her sister's name once more. A soft sigh escaped her lips, features unconsciously softening. "I suppose you're right."</p><p>His unusual silence caught her attention, straying her eyes hastily to find him with a thoughtful look. "Never thought you'd have an expression other than your usual cold exterior."</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"That was a rare smile just now if I've ever seen one from you."</p><p>Her brows furrowed before shaking her head, tempted to laugh to refute the idea. "I think you're mistaken."</p><p>"Am I?" He taunted, browsing absentmindedly before closing the screen. "I was sure you had that little spark of happiness just now. Coming from you, it seems like something that only happens once every ten years."</p><p>"You must have been seeing things," she denied tenaciously, exiting the missions tab and sending the overall list to her scroll for processing. "Though, you're not wrong. I suppose I <em>was</em> quite pleased earlier."</p><p>He smirked curiously. "<em>Was?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Was</em>," she confirmed.</p><p>His head tilted inquisitively. "Why was it short-lived?"</p><p>"Because you made an appearance."</p><p>The sound of his chuckle caught her off-guard and she instinctively opened her mouth to rebut his levity, tearing her eyes away from the scroll to finally meet his. Regret hit her in an instant, muscles freezing in place as her cheeks grew flushed. She'd forgotten that he received his new combat gear that morning.</p><p>And Gods' forbid she'd admit he actually looked even more attractive in it. Not that she thought he was before.</p><p>"We're still not past this, huh?" Qrow quipped, his smirk growing as he sauntered towards her. The slyness on his face slowly faded into a level of sobriety and she could only berate herself when she realized why.</p><p>The hard-light dust beside them highlighted the fluster on her skin, mentally cursing as she attempted to play it off with a stern face. "Past what?"</p><p>His eyes locked onto hers and she felt her pulse quicken. He had the same look from <em>that</em> particular evening, just before he left; the one that seemed to be searching for something. A steady breath left his chest before taking a step closer. "Or maybe not."</p><p>"What are you..." Her voice trailed off, bemusement growing on her features.</p><p>His stare was almost piercing that it sent a small shiver down her spine, swallowing hard as she met it resolutely. Her lips pursed into a fine line, the grip on her scroll tightening at her side. The look he had was trifling, perplexing her further as she could not foresee what he wanted to find. It wasn't until seconds later that he ripped his gaze away and brushed past her heedlessly.</p><p>"Nothing. Don't worry about it."</p><p>Winter gaped at where he stood, feeling adrift. A glower formed on her face before she took a deep breath to calm herself. She had no clue what that had been about and she wasn't sure if lingering around long enough to find out was the best option, not when her temper had the tendency of getting the best of her. "I should take my leave."</p><p>She heard him stop in his tracks and spun on her heel to find him looking over his shoulder, the inceptive solemnity having passed as a smirk was etched on his lips. "Why not take a break first?"</p><p>"Technically, I am on one," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "But it's ending fairly soon. I could use what time I have left to start on my other duties."</p><p>"Join me for coffee."</p><p>Her brow rose suddenly, uncertain if she'd heard him correctly. "Pardon?"</p><p>"Coffee," he repeated, walking towards the coffee nook in the corner. "You said you still have a few minutes." He started a brew, running the heated water across the dark grounds as he kept watch of the glass cylinder that caught the stream. The cupboard opened as he reached for two cups, laying them out on the countertop. "Do you want some?"</p><p>Her mouth fell before snapping it shut, silently thankful he had his back to her. "No. I'm quite alright, thank you. I should be going," she politely rejected, making a beeline for the door but came to a halt when she caught his lowly chuckle.</p><p>"Without your scroll?" She didn't miss the mirth in his tone. Her frown deepened, recalling his appeal of being innocent during the first night. That didn't seem to be the case now.</p><p>She glanced at the screen before holding in an exasperated groan. The data was hardly halfway through and a part of her wondered if his semblance was to blame. "I could tend to my remaining tasks while waiting for this completion."</p><p>"I don't think it's a good idea to leave your scroll lying around," he remarked knowingly. "You need it for most of your assignments, don't you? More so when the teams start calling in. They're bound to finish their missions soon and I doubt you'd want to miss reminding them of their mission reports."</p><p>Her teeth gritted in frustration. He had a point, much to her chagrin. It wouldn't be wise not to keep her scroll around when there was the likelihood of the General sending updates on the embargo, as well as inquiring about her progress with the winter maiden. Only a handful of people knew of that matter and she couldn't risk anyone else discovering it.</p><p>But accepting his invitation also meant the possibility of bringing a particular topic to light and she'd been indecisive of whether or not she was ready for that conversation. He made no effort to ask about their little <em>incident</em>, not even in passing. A part of her was relieved he hadn't attempted to bring it up, but another felt unnerved at seeing him act as though it never happened at all.</p><p>Her thoughts were self-berating; she wanted him to forget. There shouldn't be a reason for her to feel the frustration she did. But in truth, she wanted clarity, even if it meant the likelihood of making a bigger fool out of herself.</p><p>"I suppose there's no harm in one cup," she forfeited with a quelled sigh, deafening the chiding thoughts in her mind and the unease forming in her gut as she trudged towards the nook. She paid no heed to his satisfied chuckle and shadowing gaze, leaning against the counter and waiting for him to finish.</p><p>His smug smirk remained as he passed her the mug, resting his hip adjacent to the surface. There was a peculiar glint in his eye that had her shifting in place. He watched with intrigue as her fingers nimbly reached for the condiments, pouring in a bit of cream and drizzling two teaspoons of sugar. "I'm surprised you don't take it black."</p><p>"I do, but it's highly dependent on my disposition for the day." She blended the contents inaudibly before disposing of the stirrer.</p><p>"And what would that be now?"</p><p>Her finger fidgeted behind the cup, turning around to mimic his position. "That's solely for me to know." She wouldn't tell him that the subtle taste of sweetness helped to calm her down.</p><p>He shrugged before adjusting the grasp on his cup, leaning his free arm on the nook. "You've piqued my curiosity."</p><p>If his comment had been out of context, she was definite her ears would flare. "I'm surprised you take it black."</p><p>"It's an acquired taste," he averred lightly.</p><p>"You're not wrong," she nodded. "It's a wonder some people don't enjoy it pure."</p><p>"Too harsh for their tastebuds," he jested.</p><p>"Perhaps.</p><p>His expression mellowed as he drank. "But it is helpful for late-night missions."</p><p>She hummed agreeably before taking a tepid sip, letting their small talk simmer. Her shoulders relaxed subtly when her senses caught the bitterly sweet aroma of her coffee. Before then, they'd been consumed by the alluring scent of sandalwood and pine; no doubt coming from the man standing beside her. To her pleasant surprise, there wasn't the slightest whiff of alcohol.</p><p>Her hands cradled the temperate drink, warmth seeping through her gloves to reach her cold skin. Her gaze was on the ground as silence enveloped them, pondering on whether to break it with the question treading in her mind. There was certain calmness that the coffee gave, deliberating if it had been a coincidence it concurred with her thoughts. She supposed the moment was fitting enough to settle their unspoken matter.</p><p>She fiddled with the cup. "Is there a reason you asked me to stay here?"</p><p>He was unfazed by her query, merely throwing her a glance. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Offering me coffee? Insisting that I take a break? Hampering me from my tasks?" She listed on one hand before tipping her head. "You're not exactly being subtle."</p><p>He laughed behind closed lips before taking a small sip. "Subtle about what?"</p><p>"You know exactly about what."</p><p>"You're going to have to elaborate on that, Ice Queen." The corner of his mouth tugged into a sly smirk.</p><p>Her finger tapped impatiently, the initial tranquility she'd been relishing diminishing quickly. "Is there something you want to discuss?"</p><p>His brow rising only added to the guileful look on his face. "Is there something we should be discussing?"</p><p>"Nothing at all you want to talk to me about?"</p><p>"How about you be specific, then," he offered, setting down his cup and turning to face her fully. "What exactly is it that <em>you</em> want to talk about?"</p><p>She felt the weight in her lungs as he looked to her, eyes pensive in contrast to his roguish expression. He was reading her effortlessly, knowing the current workings of her mind. That only vexed her further since her attempts to invade his thoughts were fruitless. Whatever his game did little to amuse. She was having just about enough of it.</p><p>"<em>That </em>night, Qrow."</p><p>"What about it?" His tone was so windless it struck a nerve.</p><p>She rested her drink on the nook, clutching the corner firmly. "You have nothing to say about what happened?"</p><p>He leaned down to her height. "You do?"</p><p>Her eyes met his fiercely, refusing to yield despite the narrowing space. "As a matter of fact, yes. I-," she paused hesitantly. "I have a number of things I wanted to raise about it."</p><p>"Oh?" He intoned curiously. "What would those be?"</p><p>Her chest rose cautiously, trying as she could to control her staggered breathing. "I wasn't thinking straight back then," she explained, mentally scolding herself for how pathetic she sounded. "I'd been exhausted and sleepless, having too much to think about all at once. It was a foolish thing of me to do."</p><p>"Never thought you'd call yourself that in front of me," he teased, earning him a glare.</p><p>"Silence," she hissed, the hand at her side curling into a fist. "Look, what transpired that evening was not at all relevant to us and is likely to be the last of such an occurrence ever ensuing. Rather, it should never have happened at all."</p><p>He took a step closer. "Is that so?"</p><p>"Yes," she barked, riled by his aloof bearing. "After all, it's improbable for it to mean anything for either of us, to begin with."</p><p>His ambiance shifted to divergence, prompting softly. "Is it?"</p><p>"It is," she defended, missing his uncharacteristic words and tone completely. "And I think it would be suitable for us both if we just for-"</p><p>Winter didn't have the opportunity to finish her statement, being abruptly interrupted by a pair of lips pressing against her own. Qrow, she realized, had straight-up kissed her without a single influence. And in the huntsman briefing room, no less; where literally anyone could walk in on them. Her mind fell into a daze, senses blearing that she nearly missed the taste of coffee on his lips and the feel of his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Something taught and warm was in her grasp and it occurred to her that she'd held on to his arms at the impact.</p><p>If she hadn't been so consumed by the moment, she would have reprimanded him for displaying such actions in a public area. It was proving difficult to pull herself away, especially her body seemed to reciprocate without her command. The first time had been her fault, but this? He instigated it and, to her astonishment, felt quite sincere. That did little to appease her racing heart and the baby nevermores in her stomach. As pleasant as it was, what exactly did it mean?</p><p>With much struggle, she broke the kiss, letting her gaze cascade to the ground to elude his striking red eyes. If she so much as took a glimpse, she was confident it would entice her to kiss him again. Their foreheads remained resting on each other, his soft pants tickling the skin of her nose and lips. The tips of her fingers brushed against the exposed skin of his arms, mustering what courage she could before lifting her eyes to his. She didn't think it was possible for him to look at her with such softness.</p><p>"Why?" Her voice was merely a whisper, like a genuine secret that was meant to be solely for them. Restrainment was an art she never found arduous to execute until now, not understanding why she felt lured to kiss him once more.</p><p>His smirk returned. "Apparently," he began, leaning back and untangling his arm from her figure before grabbing his neglected cup. "To shut you up."</p><p>Her pale skin burned in embarrassment and rage, stepping back to get some distance as she sent him a nasty glare. Her mouth opened to retort but she'd grown so furious that no words came out. She was about to try again before a notification rang from his scroll, breaking her momentum as he picked up the notice.</p><p>"Looks like the kids are back. We better get back to work." He ambled around her, downing the remains of his drink before setting it in the sink. He chuckled at her speechless state, peering over her fuming expression, the unusual smile on his face palliating her bitterness. "I'll see you around, Winter," he called before exiting, the doors automatically shutting behind him.</p><p>She continued to glower, letting out a frustrated huff before pivoting to reach for her mug. The dark liquid had already gone cold, finishing it nonetheless before lifting her scroll. She stood dumbfounded when she saw the upload at ninety percent, taking no less than ten seconds to complete. A string of curses that would have sent her mother to a dead faint left her mouth. All of which directed towards a particular man with a misfortunate semblance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Done!</p><p>I had to rewrite this a bunch of times cause it never seemed to work in my mind so if it's a little messy to read, I truly apologize. At any rate, I should have the next chapter up in a week or two (hopefully).</p><p>Don't forget to hear your thoughts in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>